


A Helping Hand

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like it when people touch his metal arm.Bucky is stubborn, but Steve is stubborn-er.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Body Issues_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

“Bucky, can I—”

“No.”

“But—”

“Steve, no.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bucky—”

“Don’t touch it. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not fine, Bucky.”

“Yes, I am. Now shut up, punk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“You awake?” 

“...”

“Sorry, stupid question.”

“Mhm.”

“So, I was wondering if I could—”

“Mm-mm.”

“Not even gonna let me ask? Is that how it is?”

“M-hm.”

“Rude.”

“Sleep, Stevie.”

“Fine, fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s hurting you, isn’t it?”

“...”

“Talk to me, Buck.”

“It’s not hurting me.”

“Then what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

“Bucky…”

“Hush, Rogers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Will you let me touch it?”

“No.”

“Later?”

“No.”

“When?”

“Never.”

“Bucky, it’s your arm.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want you touching it.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bucky?” 

“What?”

“Why can’t I touch your arm?”

“Do you ever give up?”

“Not really.”

“Ugh.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Buck?”

“Don’t even say it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bucky?”

“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?”

“Why won’t you let me touch your arm.”

“Because you don’t deserve to.”

“What?”

“Shit, no, that’s not what I meant.”

“...”

“Steve, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t mean it like that, I swear.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“It’s… it’s HYDRA. It’s something of HYDRA left on me. And I don’t want something like that, something that has let me kill thousands of people—”

“—you didn’t kill them, HYDRA did—”

“—touching you in any way, especially not after what happened on the helicarrier. It’s a part of me, but not a part of me that I ever want in contact with you because it’s part of HYDRA, too.”

“...”

“...”

“Thanks for telling me, Bucky.”

“Whatever, punk.”

“Jerk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Steve, where the fuck are we going?”

“To the movies.”

“This isn’t the way to the theater.”

“I never said we were going to the theater.”

“Then where the fuck are we going?”

“Stark’s tower.”

“...I get the feeling that this isn’t only about going to see a movie.”

“...”

“Your silence just confirms it, Steve. Can’t lie to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“It looks good, Buck. Stark did a good job.”

“You kidding? He practically jumped me and dragged me to the lab the moment you said that I wanted a new arm.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

“Steve, he was hanging onto me like I was a tree swing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Buck?”

“What?”

“Can I touch your arm?”

“...Fine.”

“That okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
